The Boot is on the Other Foot
by korblimee44
Summary: Hattie is Gifted & Cursed by Lucinda, but could it be the making of her?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the ones

that i made up etc etc etc...

Hattie left the Marriage ceremony and ran into the Palace Garden which was empty

she thought, angrier than she had ever been, how dare Ella marry Prince Charmont

and become Princess instead of Her; That was supposed to be Her in there kissing

him not Ella of Frell, a nobody! She was so wrapped up in her own self-pitying

thoughts that Hattie wasnt looking where she was going and went pell mell into a

figure and both went down in a heap.

" Look where your going!"Hattie said without thinking. The lights from the palace and the torches on the footpaths revealed the figure to be a tall dark skinned woman with long shoulder length hair dressed in cream with a tinge of pink , she shook her head then

stood up and looked at Hattie who was still sitting on the ground for the first time.

"You ran into me, thish is all your fault... Hic!" The woman said drunkenly, Hattie had had enough everyone was enjoying themselves and the obviously inebriated woman became the focus and the frustrations of the day boiled over in her as she shouted.

" My Fault? Its not my fault the Prince married the wrong girl it should have

been me! And it would have been if only she had obeyed my instructions!" The tall woman looked at Hattie for a few seconds then smiled and said softly in a slightly more sober voice.

"I know just the perfect gift for someone such as you child." She raised an arm and pointed a long finger at Hattie and said in a louder voice.

"I am Lucinda the Fairy and my gift is Obedience, you will always be Perfectly Obedient." As she spoke a spark seem to flash from her finger while Hattie felt a tingle run over her from head to toe and a chill ran up her spine.

" My first instruction for you is to stand up straight always look where your going and never accidently or on purpose bump into or knock anyone over ever again." Hattie found her self standing bolt upright and a horrible feeling of familiarity swept over her.

" Please I apologise..." She began but Lucinda cut her off.

" Don't speak and close your mouth." Hattie nearly bit her tongue complying and she began to feel scared to her stomach.

"Apology NOT accepted, you will never tell anyone about your gift, now touch your nose."

Hatties left hand shot up to her face.

" Now touch your toes." With that Hattie found herself bending over and her arms straining to reach her feet, the tips of her fingers just barely reaching her toes. Lucinda giggled

drunkenly and clapped her hands together in glee, still bent over Hattie was

made to bark like a dog then howl at the moon following up with being made to

mieeow like a cat and then say the words. I am an idiot. Ten times until finally

Lucinda said.

" Stand up straight girl and you will speak to me." Hattie shot up and for a few

seconds she thought she would faint as the blood rushed from her head.

" Please don't make me do that again ."She said breathlessly

" So what did that matter to you when you made your stepsister Ella be a

servant?" Lucinda dismissively said in reply, Hattie opened her mouth to say that it wasnt

the same but the words stuck in her throat because she suddenly realised that it

was exactly the same thing only now the boot was on the other foot with a

vengeance, and even worse Lucinda knew who she was!

" Go back inside you will stay until the reception is finished and you will wear a smile on your face until you go home and dance with everyone who asks you to dance with them, and curtsy politely to them afterwards."

" No Lucinda, please i want to go home." Hattie pleaded as she started to walk out of the garden back towards the Palace.

" Well too bad, close your mouth, smile and go inside." Hatties mouth snapped shut on her further entreaties and she was left fuming silently as she walked back into the palace smiling and looking where she was going all the while, as behind her Lucinda vanished in a cloud of golden sparkles. Inside the reception was still in full swing and they had just started a waltz when a young squire on his way round with a tray of drinks said wistfully.

" Dance with me mistress?" Hatties right hand raised itself to his and she was led out on to the floor after he hastily deposited the tray on a nearby table, at the end of the dance

conducted in silence on her part but made up for by a nervous chatter from her

partner who obviously hadn't expected anyone to dance with a lowly squire Hattie

curtisied to him by way of thank you as instructed and then turned away only to

see across the room her stepsister now Princess Ella looking at her with what

she thought was a frown on her face , not waiting to see any more Hattie turned

back to the squire who thought she wanted to dance again.

" Another dance Mistress?" Hettie felt her head go up and down in a nod by way of an answer and was led out on to the floor once more. This time it was a spirited gavotte which left no

time for conversation fortunately, at the end they repeated the same thing. Hattie curtsying and the squire not believing his luck repeating the offer, three more times they danced until at the end of the third dance, a slow sarabande she found herself suddenly face to face with her mother.

"What do you mean dancing with a Squire, never mind you are to go home at once, Hattie i will speak to you later. you will tell anyone who asks that you are feeling unwell do you understand?" When Hattie turned to go without speaking her mother frowned and said.

"Answer me girl do you understand?."

" Yes mother i understand i am to go home at once and tell anyone who asks that

i am feeling unwell." Hattie said obeying her mothers instructions with relief

at being able to speak, as she continued to walked away still smiling.


	2. OWT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story drat! Etc. Etc. Etc...

Later at home after changing out of her party dress, Hattie sat on the bed in her room and tried to think of someone she could ask for help about Lucindas curse, but she could think of no-one who could or indeed would help her even if she was able to tell them which she wasnt, she realized she had no one she could call a friend, the girls at finishing school were not really friends just aquaintances. A picture of her standing in front of Prince Char and her stepsister Ella at court while she was made to do embarrassing things while everybody laughed made her determined never to ask her stepsister for help whatever happened, the thought that maybe Ella wouldn't act spitefully like she would never crossed her mind, her mother would use it as an opportunity to marry her off to someone with money and Olive would only use it to make her cakes or give her money or something equally horrible. Then she realized that there was something different about the curse she had been given, Ella could resist for a few minutes before having to obey whereas when Lucinda or her mother had given orders she Hattie had obeyed immediatly or was it simply that Ella had been cursed for so long that she had been able to build up a resistance to the curse or had more willpower than she did? The sound of a carriage pulling up outside broke in on her thoughts, rising she looked out the window and saw as she expected it was her mother Dame Olga who appeared to be rushing indoors and her sister Olive who on the other hand appeared very reluctant to enter the house that was all that she could see before she heard the front door open and her mothers voice shouting.

" Hattie come down here this instant!" With that Hattie found herself running for the door, then sprinting down the corridor and descending the staircase two and three steps at a time in her rush to obey.

" What do you mean embarassing me in front of everyone like that tonight?" Without giving Hattie a chance to reply Dame Olga carried on.

"Dancing with a Squire of all people, the shame of it and you did it five times as well which is unforgivable. So I am sending you back to finishing school."

" But mother.." Hattie began but her mother overrode her.

" No arguments, you are going and that is final, Im keeping Olive here where i can keep an eye on her, now go to your room and pack your bags this is your final night in this house." As Hattie unwillingly made her way upstairs she bit her lip in an effort to stop tears forming. I will not cry, i will not, will not Hattie thought to herself climbing the stairs as slowly as the curse would allow until a final call from below.

"And be quick about it." Sent her scurrying to her room. The next morning dawned bright and sunny, Hattie stood watching while her bags were loaded into the coach and she hoped that her mother didnt realize that she had hidden all her money in the bags, she was dressed in a much plainer dress than she normally wore her mother had allowed her to take only three fine dresses, all the others were much less fancy than she was used to. Olive her sister came up to her and said.

" Youll get used to it Hattie." Hattie said nothing so Olive continued.

" Someone once told me that the best thing you can do is to think of your worst problem and forget all about it, that is what you must do Hattie forget all about it." Hattie had only been half listening to her sisters words but when she heard the words must do opened her mouth as if to cry out and then just stood there for a few seconds with a puzzled look on her face and then she turned to her sister and said.

" Forget about Prince Char marrying that girl when it should have been me, im not about to forget that am I?" Hattie said crossly she had a feeling there was something else she should be worried about but she then forgot about that as well. Her mother came up to them and said.

"It is time for you to go Hattie, say your farewells to each other."

" Goodbye Hattie." Olive said simply.

" Farewell Olive." Hattie said, she had intended to say goodbye but for some reason the word farewell had popped out of her mouth, she passed it off as nothing and climbed into the coach, her mother gave two bags of money to her saying.

" I have given the coachman a letter for Madame Edith and you will give one of the moneybags to her, the other one i expect you to use wisely, when you get there i dont want you to argue with anything you are told to do just accept it and obey." With that Dame Olga stepped back closed the door and the carriage started to move. Looking back Hattie saw her mother turn away and go inside leaving only her sister Olive to wave goodbye, Hattie waved back then resolutely turned forward and didnt look back again. Arriving at Madame Ediths Hattie saw her come out as the carriage drove up. Getting out Hattie saw the look of surprise on her face and decided to speak first.

" Good afternoon Madame Edith, my mother decided i needed more instruction in the proper etiquette and manners of a lady." Handing over one of the bags of money as she spoke. Recieving the letter from the coachman after he had unloaded Hatties luggage the Headmistress opened the letter and as she read it Hattie saw her eyebrows go up.

" Do you have any idea what your mother put in this letter Hattie?" She asked.

" No i only know my mother feels i need further instruction."

" Well perhaps i shouldnt do this but.. Read it." With that she held out the first page of the letter to Hattie, who read with growing horror that far from being one of the students her mother intended her to become one of the servants and cleaners, in short Hattie was to do all the things they had made her stepsister Ella do.

" No it cant be, it just cant be!" Hattie said in disbelief. " Im afraid it can be and is, you must obey your mothers wishes in this you have no other choice. Fortunetly none of the other students when you were here before are still here so you will not have that problem to deal with." Hattie listened in a state of shock her mother couldnt mean what she had put in the letter she just couldnt!

" Now Ill show you to the servants quarters where you will be staying, you will have to wear servants clothes, your bags will be kept locked safe in a storeroom, and from now on you will have to be awake and starting work with the other servants two hours before the students wake up, come Hattie." Madame Edith turned and walked inside and Hattie most unwillingly followed behind. That night lying in her narrow not very comfortable cot Hattie tried and failed to understand what made her mother do such a thing to her, Dame Olga doted on her normally, this was most unusual behaviour on her part, she was still going round and round in her mind about it when she fell asleep. In the days that followed Hattie worked harder than she had ever worked before in her entire life, always on the go cleaning, sweeping, scrubbing clothes, peeling vegetables and helping the cook make the meals, washing floors, in short doing whatever anyone told her to do, at night she would fall into her cot exhausted only to wake in the early morning light and however much she might want to stay in bed for even five more minutes, out of bed she would crawl get dressed and start work. Breakfast wasnt given until the students had been served first hours later. And all the time on a regular basis she was told to work harder, harder! Meals were plain but filling, no seconds of course and naturally the food was nothing like as fancy as the food the students were given, Hattie didnt have anything to do with the other girls and they of course ignored her as being only another servant, Hattie regularly wrote letters home but never recieved any replies. One day while she was cleaning one of the dorms the door opened and two of the girls walked in after one glance at Hattie who was on her knees scrubbing the floor at the time carried on their conversation like she didnt exist.

"Im telling you i heard this from my friend at court, Princess Ella is going to have a baby!"

"No really?" Said her friend. " Yes theyll announce it soon. " She continued then sighed. " The Princess must be the perfect wife, my mother told me all wives must emulate the Princesss example and always strive to be perfect loving wives to their husbands and mothers to their children." Hattie listened to this and found herself struggling to keep a straight face, only by staring at the floor and not letting them see her trying not to grin could she prevent them from noticing her hidden laughter at the nonsence she was hearing, Ella a perfect wife? Impossible she couldnt... Hattie stopped and her happy mood vanished as she realised she hadnt thought about Prince Char at all since coming here, and the thought of Ella in a castle being waited on hand and foot while she Hattie was scrubbing floors made her nauseaous. The girls who had only come in to get their books for their next lessons left the room and Hattie stopped scrubbing and sat on one of the beds and wept for a few minutes before stopping and not wanting anyone to see her crying she dried her eyes and carried on, she would not let anyone know what she was feeling! One morning three months later catching sight of herself in a mirror as she cleaned the Dancing Mistress room, Hattie for a second thought she recognised her stepsister Ella then realised with a shock it was herself, taking the opportunity as the room was empty she examined herself in the full length mirror, she had lost weight, feeling her arms Hattie could detect real muscle developing and her hands were becoming coarse and work hardened with calluses.

" Hattie?" She jumped and spun round, in the doorway was Alice one of the other servants.

" Im just about finished in here anyway."

" Ol leatherlungs sent me to tell you to clean the Lime room when your finished in here." Alice said calling the housekeeper by her nickname, she was well named her voice could carry the entire length of the building. Hattie sighed, she was always being told to clean one or other of the dorms, she picked up her cleaning equipment and passing Alice began to walk down the corridor.

" Lucky for us shes always picking on you Hattie, means we get left alone which is a blessing in itself."

" Pardon me if i dont applaud." Hattie replied, Alice was the only one she could talk to, about anything, it was she who had shown Hattie the best ways to do the jobs she had to do. The thought crossed her mind why was she doing this why not refuse but the thought was fleeting and instantly forgotten and she kept walking.

"Ill help you clean Hattie so we can get it finished in half the time."

" Thank you Alice, but i dont want you to get into any trouble with her or lose your job because of me."

" No trouble as long as she doesnt find out." Alice smiled and chuckling together the two of them entered the Lime room and got to work. Just as they finished Hattie heard the familiar footsteps of the housekeeper ascending the stairs turning to Alice she said.

" Quick hide in another room :Leatherlungs is coming." Alice dashed outside and hid in another room in time to prevent being seen. On entering the Housekeeper said.

" Hmm.. Nearly finished good, Madame Edith wants to see you in her office at once."

" Yes maam." Hattie said picking the cleaning gear up as she stood up, she hoped the summons meant her mother had changed her mind and had sent a letter to say either come home or at the very least stay in one of the dorms with the other girls, putting the cleaning gear in a cupboard she continued down stairs. Entering the Office after knocking Hattie saw the Headmistress sitting behind her desk.

" Hattie come in and sit down i have bad news i am afraid." Sitting down a feeling of dread came over her as she listened to the words.

" Your mother is very ill, gravely ill in fact, i know you will want to go to her but she sent this." It was a letter which she held out to Hattie who took it reluctantly and read in her own mothers handwriting that not only was she Hattie not to return home but that she was to stay and continue as she was until further notice and Dame Olga had sent a sum of money to ensure it continued, also as a postscript at the very end it said Hattie was not to be allowed to send any letters in reply. Hattie stared blankly at the page, she had read it three times and it still didnt get any sense, after handing it back she noticed her hands had begun to shake.

" I...I..." She couldnt continue she felt as if her entire life was on the verge of crashing down about her ears.

" I realise this is very hard for you to take so i am excusing you from all duties for the rest of the day."

"Th..thank you Maam." Hattie found herself sitting on a bench in the garden with no clear memory of how she had got there, thoughts whirled around her and after an hour or so of going round in circles she suddenly remembered what Ella had done run away! Immeadiatly Hattie knew that she had to run away as well, but where? Hattie shook her head it didnt matter where she went as long as she left the school tonight!

OK! Heres the second chapter so please R&R.

Thank you for the reviews more more more!


	3. Running away

Disclaimer: None of the Characters in this story belong to me except the ones i made up. How i wish it were otherwise

Running away from Madame Ediths turned out to be easier than Hattie expected at least it was once she had asked Alice for help.

" I dont know why you didn't run away before Hattie, so of course ill help you." Alice said and then to Hatties complete surprise reached out and hugged her, feeling a bit embarrassed Hattie never the less hugged her back.

" Thank you." With Alices help Hattie was able to get her bags out of the storeroom where they had been put and hide them outside at the far end of the garden, and then she could only wait for nightfall realising that under cover of darkness was the best time to leave. After sundown Hattie slipped out of her small room and made her way downstairs and then outside, waiting there was Alice and a horse and cart with her luggage already in the cart.

"I borrowed this from the village earlier while you were waiting upstairs." Alice said.

" When you get wherever you are going just let the horse go, itll find its own way home its trained that way."

" Alice i..." Hattie began but was cut off.

"Shush now its time you were on your way but dont forget me will you?" Alice said wistfully.

" Never, Ill never forget you Alice and one day we will meet again i promise." Hattie said putting her arms around Alice in a fierce hug.

" You promise? Dont forget now, remember everything!" Alice said in a tone of voice which told Hattie that sometime in her past someone had made and broken the same promise. Hattie climbed into the cart and the moment she picked up the rains the horse began moving. As the cart moved away Hattie waved at Alice who waved back and then went quietly back inside the house, Hattie looked forward but found her self thinking of Alice and remembering everything she had done for her then thought of her time as a servant she realised she was remembering every day in perfect detail, she then started going back in time remembering the journey to the school, leaving home, her mother sending her away, the Wedding Reception, dancing with the squire, running into the garden knocking over Lucinda and being cursed with Obedience for her troubles.

" Lucinda! Of course thats why i danced with the squire i was ordered to dance with everyone who asked me to, but why am i remembering this backwards, and why cant i stop? "

Hattie clutched her head but the memorys kept coming, Ella proposing to Char, Hattie exposing Lady Lela as Ella, dancing at the first two Balls and wondering who Lady Lela was. On and on it went the images, sounds, tastes, smells, and everything she had touched all of it she was having perfect recall of it, her head felt like it was going to burst and she did the only thing she could, Hattie fainted.

YES I know its a short chapter but there is more coming promise!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this story do not belong to me except for Marcus Cole and Esmay. etc etc.etc.

Hattie awoke slowly, as she opened her eyes she saw a low cloud glowing red with reflected light from the rising sun, the colour reminded her of a red dress in the exact same shade she had worn on her fifth birthday, as she thought of it the entire day came back to her complete and entire. The smell of her mothers perfume in her nose, the taste of the birthday cake on her tongue, the sound of everyone singing Happy Birthday in her ears. Suddenly Hattie gasped as she remembered where she was and sat up looking wildly around her, she was sitting in the back of the cart on top of her bags as it moved at a walking pace being pulled by the horse on the dirt track road. After a few moments, Hattie found herself calming down and catching her breath got back on to the seat and picked up the reins from where they had fallen on the seat.

" Thank you Alice for giving me a good steady Horse."

Hattie said to herself as the horse kept moving at the same walking pace it had all night, she also realized that since Alice had told her to remember everything she was doing exactly that. Later that day she reached the town nearest to the school, leaving the horse and cart with the local stable owner, who promised to see the horse was watered and fed before returning them to the school, Hattie bought passage on the next coach out of town, it was going a long long way away to a small town named Westbury near the border between Frell and Wessex. A long uncomfortable two weeks later She was getting off the coach in Westbury. After having found an Inn to stay at, the next morning Hattie woke early as she had at Madame Ediths and found she was compelled to get up get dressed and make the bed then she was left with nothing to do but sit on the one and only chair in the room and wait for the rest of the Inn to wake up. Three hours later after breakfast she set out to explore the town, the Innkeepers wife had told her that if she got lost just look for the town hall clock tower it was tall enough to be seen from anywhere in town. Westbury itself looked small, provincial, apparently as dull as ditch water, as she walked along she noticed posted on the walls of buildings paper flyers with writing in bold letters, and clusters of people gathered around the notices laughing as they read, finding one that had no-one near it she walked over to it and read:

**WANTED: SINGLE WOMAN OF MARRIGEABLE AGE TO BE A WIFE AND MOTHER TO AN NINE YEAR OLD GIRL, MUST BE ABLE TO COOK, CLEAN AND CARRY OUT ALL THE OTHER DUTIES EXPECTED OF A WIFE AND MOTHER. IF YOU MEET THE STANDARD YOU MUST BE AT THE TOWN HALL AT 12 OCLOCK TODAY TO BE MARRIED.**

Hattie finished reading the notice pulled it down folded the paper in half twice and put it in her pocket then turned to look at the clock tower, it said nine thirty. She found herself walking back to the Inn thinking about getting her hair done and making lists of all the other things to be done before the ceremony, Part of her mind was screaming _NOOOO!_ but it was faint and easily ignored.

As the clock struck noon Hattie with a new hairdo and wearing a cream colored dress and matching gloves and shoes bought especially for the occasion entered the town hall, standing just inside the doorway was a tall slim black haired man with a worried look on his face dressed for a wedding though the clothes were not of the latest fashion and had been inexpertly mended probably by himself she guessed.

" Excuse me sir, did you put these notices up around town?"

Hattie asked holding out the paper she had removed from the wall.

" Yes i did, and do you meet the necessary standard?"

" Yes." She replied simply. He looked at her for a few seconds in silence and then asked the question that she was dreading.

" Will you marry me?" Hatties reply.

" Yes I will." Was said without any noticeable hesitation on her part, but inside Hattie had struggled and fought as hard as she could to say no or indeed to say anything else at all but to no avail.

" By the way what is your name?" He smiled a genuine smile that made his face light up.

" My name is Hattie sir." She found herself smiling back at him as she spoke.

" My name is Marcus Cole but please call me Marcus."

" Yes Marcus."

" Well let us be married then." With that he held out his hand, Hattie took it and they walked into the town hall where the registrar was waiting. Twenty minutes later it was done and as they walked out of the town hall the words.

" I do." and

" I pronounce you Husband and Wife." Were still echoing in her ears, looking down at her right hand from which she had removed the glove she saw the wedding ring on her finger, only a plain gold band but Marcus _Her Husband_! Hattie thought again had said it was a family heirloom passed down through at least seven generations.

OK that's another chapter done.


	5. Married!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones i have invented etc etc...

" My Daughter Esmay wasn't here Hattie because she is at school and.." Marcus paused for a second and then continued.

" I told her what i was doing and she did not believe anyone would respond to that notice, when she gets home from school Ill introduce you to her." Hatties expression never wavered from the happy smiling look expected of a newly wed, but as she was putting her glove back on she suddenly remembered one day at Madame Ediths listening to a conversation between two of the pupils talking about her stepsister Ella and one of them saying.

_"The Princess must be the perfect wife, my mother told me all wives must emulate the Princesses example and always strive to be perfect loving wives to their husbands and mothers to their children."_ Hattie also remembered the words of the registrar when he asked her if she would love, honor and obey him in sickness and in health for richer or poorer and as long as you both shall live, and realized that she was actually in love with Marcus twice over and she also loved Esmay even though she had not met her yet, the fact it was because of a spell of obedience that had made her marry and love an stranger did not matter, the words themselves _did_ and _they_ had become a steel cage around her Heart. Hattie wondered how she could feel so miserably unhappy and want to weep openly yet show no sign of it, she supposed the command to be a perfect wife wouldn't allow her to.

" I hope we will be friends Esmay and i."

"I hope so too Hattie."

" Before we go home do you have any clothes or other possessions that you want to pick up?" Marcus said as he walked her to his carriage.

"Yes i was staying at the Dewdrop Inn i had a room there." Shortly afterwards having picked up Her bags and put them in the carriage, Marcus turned towards Hattie and said

"I must introduce you to a friend of mine."

" A friend?"

" Yes, Stephen Franklin he is an old friend of mine, he is also my... i mean _our_ family lawyer."

Sitting in the carriage as it made its way towards what Marcus said was the business district,

he explained that his first wifes family were rich but had not approved their marriage they wanted her to wed her uncles business partner, but she had refused.

" You see we had already met a few months before at a party, and it truly was love at first sight at least it was for me. Susan and I were married in secret and by the time they found out it was too late for them to stop it, but we forgot that when she was a child her family had had her sign a will that said if she married and had children, if either one of us died the other one had one year and a day to find another wife or husband or all the family monies which she received when we married will revert to the family leaving both Esmay and myself penniless. Today was the last day in which i could marry someone and i was desperate so that is why i put those notices all over the town, i am sure that everybody thinks it was just some kind of joke." Marcus paused and then taking Hatties hand in his he continued.

" I would like to thank you for not treating it as a joke Hattie and i am very grateful to you for going through with the marriage ceremony."

Hattie realized Marcus was likely to ask her the reason why she had gone through with it, but before she could think of something to say Marcus raised a finger to her lips and said softly.

"Im sure you have good reasons for what you did but i give you my word i will never ask why and you do not have to tell me anything if you do not want to." Hattie could only look at him gratefully for a few seconds and then she whispered a heartfelt.

" Thank you Marcus." The next two hours went by in a blur, meeting the family Lawyer Stephen Franklin who was quite frankly astonished to find that someone had been found at such a late date, literally with only a few hours to go after Marcus showed him the Marriage certificate as proof the marriage had taken place and that the terms of the will had been satisfied, asked her.

"I must ask you and tell me the truth, do you know of any legal impediment to the marriage between you and Marcus?" Hattie opened her mouth to say there was but instead heard herself say something completely different.

"There is absolutely no legal impediment to the marriage of any kind." said in a calm but emphatic tone of voice which brooked no argument. She saw looks of relief on both their faces which they tried and failed to hide and was desperate to tell them the truth but could say nothing, Lucindas command to tell no man or woman kept her silent and Stephen had only ordered her to say if there was any _legal_ reason to prevent the marriage, the spell wasn't one and so she heard Stephen say.

"Well i am satisfied all is in order legally so all that is left is for me to congratulate you both and to say to both of you be happy and enjoy your new life together." The moment she heard the words her mood changed completely she felt as if she could suddenly burst into song or dance across the floor she was so happy, and she was now eagerly looking forward to spending the rest of her life with Marcus she looked at Stephen smiled a genuine smile and said a heartfelt.

" Thank you Stephen for everything you have done for both of us."

"Your welcome and again congratulations on your marriage Mrs Cole." Stephen said as they all stood up and she listened as Marcus and Stephen said their goodbyes to each other, she could tell they were old friends but she was thinking of how she had been called her by her married name for the first time and Hattie smiled to herself and wondered if she would ever get used to it. Then after leaving and getting back into the carriage and going to what was now her home, which was a beautiful house, with only two floors of red brick but roomy enough to have four bedrooms upstairs. Marcus showed Hattie around the house which obviously needed cleaning and ending up in the kitchen.

" We never employed any staff, maids etc.. because we were worried that her family would use the opportunity to either bribe or threaten one of them into spying on us." Marcus said in a serious tone of voice.

" I understand Marcus and i will take care i promise." As they were speaking Hattie had been opening cupboards and seeing what was inside.

" Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Hattie asked as she continued looking but was interrupted as the outside kitchen door, the one that led out into the garden opened and a child rushed in.

Esmays POV:

Esmay as the deadline approached had become more and more convinced as no-one was found that was suitable, that her father never would find someone to be his wife and her stepmother, so when yesterday he had the idea of putting up notices all over town she had been sure as anything that they would never work, and whoever who did respond would not be anyone who her father would want as a wife, so her surprise when rushing into the the kitchen and finding someone there was total" I told you you wouldn't find someone Father, i...eeek!" Esmay stopped speaking with a squeak when she saw a strange woman standing there. Marcus laughed and said.

" As you can see I _did_ find someone to be my wife, Esmay now i want you to shake her hand as you promised you would." Esmay watched as the stranger whose name she didn't know extended a hand smiled a warm smile and said.

" Hello my name is Hattie i hope we can become friends you and I." As she shook her hand Esmay found herself smiling back at her in response Hello.. Hattie." Replied Esmay politely but hesitantly.

" Why dont we let Hattie carry on here while we go upstairs to your room and ill help you with your homework, come my dear." Esmay right then was glad of the excuse to leave and followed her father upstairs. Upstairs in her room Marcus pointed to the bed and said.

"Sit on the bed, Esmay we need to talk." While closing the door behind him.

Esmay sat and watched her father pace back and forth from the closed door to the window, he always paced when he had something on his mind so she waited for the few minutes it took him to get ready to speak and said nothing.

" I know you thought no-one would answer that notice, perhaps it was foolish of me to think that someone would come, a complete stranger no less but come she did." Marcus said after a few seconds.

" But who _is_ she Father and why was she willing to marry you and become a wife and mother to complete strangers?" Esmay asked in a puzzled voice.

" I dont know her reasons and i have given her my word that i will never ask why she agreed to marry me, i only know she is a gift sent by fate to help both of us, so i am asking you to not make it any more difficult for her than it already is so you must promise me no trouble-making from you, in fact i want you to help her as much as you can." Marcus said then coming to a stop in front of her he reached down and put his hands on her shoulders and continued.

" This is important Esmay you must see that, and i want you to give her the help we both know she will need to make this work." His tone of voice was firm enough but his eyes told her that he was worried.

"I promise i wont make any trouble for her Father, and i will help her make this work." Esmay responded to the plea in his eyes as much as to what he said, but now she had said it she must go through with it, because she always kept her promises no matter what they were or how hard or difficult they were to keep.

" Thank you Esmay i knew i could rely on you to help me in this, now do you want me to help you with your homework?." Marcus said with relief and a smile on his face.

" No thank you Father i can manage on my own." Esmay said with a smile of her own, she knew how her father hated to do any kind of book work.

" Then ill leave you to it, come downstairs when you've finished i think dinner will be ready by then." Marcus opened the door to go then turned around in the doorway.

" Thank you Esmay. "

"Your welcome Father."

Hatties POV:

As Esmay followed her father upstairs Hattie knew they were going to talk about her but decided not to worry about it, continuing her inspection of the kitchen she thought it was time to start dinner so she lit the oven to give it time to heat up and set about preparing the meal. Looking at what was available she decided to make a stew with meat and onions, carrots and a few other vegetables that were there. By the time she heard Marcus coming down stairs she had found a pot and half filled it with water and was just finishing putting the last of the vegetables in the pot after having cleaned them, then cut them up into small pieces. The meal went smoothly enough without too many awkward pauses when no-one could think of anything to say, and when it became time for bed Marcus showed Hattie to one of the other bedrooms and said.

"This is your Bedroom Hattie, goodnight sleep well and i shall see you in the morning." Hattie simply watched as he then turned and opened the door to his bedroom went inside and closed the door behind him, she wanted to follow but Marcus had given her the order that _this_ was her room so she turned and went inside closing the door behind her.


	6. The Question

Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me except the ones i invented etc.etc.etc...

Reviews! Thank you for them thank you thank you thank you thank you etc...

Early the next morning Hattie looked out of her bedroom window at the view and hummed happily to herself as she made lists of things that had to be done that day, she tried to come to terms with what had happened to her in the last couple of days but it was only now that the full implications were beginning to sink in. All of it was by accident none of it was intentional, not as it had been for Ella, thinking about all the things she had forced her step sister to do she recognized now just how cruel and self-centered or even down right selfish she had been then, thinking only of herself and what she wanted never of anyone else, and now things had turned around completely. _She_ was the one under a spell of obedience herself which meant she must obey any and every order she was given or over heard or read, even if they were not meant for her, had been instructed to remember everything, to get up early every morning, to be a _servant_ at the very same school she and Ella had been pupils at,had had to cook, clean, and make the beds, to work harder than she had ever had in her life, and then as if that wasn't enough had been commanded by a leaflet of all things! To get married, love honor and obey her husband as well as be the perfect wife and the perfect mother to a nine year old girl, and to top it all off be _happy _and to _enjoy_ it! The Irony was that none of it was by intention, it was all either overheard conversations between other people or someone saying something that was not intended to be taken literally by anyone. Hattie sighed to herself then still humming because her mood was not allowed to be anything but happy, turned and obeying the orders of the housekeeper at Madam Ediths that she had been given months before began making the bed, Finding the cleaning materials where she expected them to be she shortly finished cleaning the room, then when finished she looked at how perfectly made it was and thought to herself that how to make a bed let alone make one perfectly and clean a room was never a skill that _She_ of all people thought she would ever know, then smiling she turned and left the room. Downstairs she made a start on cleaning the kitchen, about three hours later just as she had finished scrubbing the stone floor she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, looking up she saw Esmay about to come into the kitchen and called out.

"Dont come in the floor is not dry yet." Esmay stopped in the doorway and looking around realized that the kitchen was clean One of the cupboards was open allowing her to see that inside it was like the work tops they had been not only washed and cleaned but _polished_!

"What time did you get up?" She asked in a disbelieving tone of voice. "It must have taken hours to clean!"

" Just over Three hours ago." Hattie answered truthfully and then seeing Esmay was just about to ask another question said hurriedly.

"I am used to getting up early Esmay, now as the floor is nearly dry Ill start making breakfast." Hattie said as she stood up, and after putting everything away started the fire in the stove. After that it did not take long to get breakfast ready and by then Hattie was about to ask Esmay to call Marcus when she heard his footsteps on the stairs.

" Good morning Hattie, good morning Esmay." Marcus said as he came through the door, he looked around in surprise noticing how clean the kitchen was but before he could say anything Hattie said.

" Breakfast is ready, Esmay will you help me set the table?" Nodding she put the plates on the table while from a drawer Hattie got the cutlery, then served the meal.

there was no talking during the meal just a slightly uncomfortable silence, when they had finished and washed and cleared everything away Marcus told Hattie that he would be going out and not coming back until the late evening as he had to meet with Stephan Franklin again to deal with business matters.

" I must go shopping as there is no food in the house for dinner." Hattie said

" Of course Im sure Esmay would help as she has been doing the shopping for the last few months." Marcus said nodding at his daughter as he spoke.

" I will show you around the local markets as soon as i get home from school Hattie." Esmay said with an small nervous smile. Hattie realized that Esmay was worried that she might not want any help, she decided to deal with that at once!

" Thank you Esmay i know i will need all the help you can give me to fulfill my duties." Esmay looking at Hatties face as she spoke realized after a few seconds that Hattie was completely serious, and as that sunk in a tension that Esmay had not even suspected she was feeling began to ease, Hattie could see her shoulders relaxing so smiled and changing the subject asked.

" Do you take a packed lunch to school?"

" Normally a packet of sandwiches,cold meat or something similar and an apple." Esmay said smiling in response, I might be beginning to like her she thought to herself, then thought nonsense you dont even know her,but still the feeling persisted.

Later after Marcus had left and she had seen Esmay off to school with lunch, Hattie started a top to toe cleaning of the entire house starting with the bedrooms. Walking upstairs Hattie hesitated outside Marcuss bedroom and then decided to do Esmays room first, walking into the room she thought after a quick look round that they could indeed be friends, seeing some school exercise books laying on a table she idly opened one at random it was a mathematics lesson book and Hattie realized that she could answer all the questions without looking at the answers, it was her amazing memory at work again she knew, shaking her head Hattie closed the book and started cleaning half an hour later having tidied the room changed the sheets and the pillowcases and then made the bed, and dusted the bookcases then washed and polished the floor. Then she went into Marcuss room at first she refused to allow herself get sidetracked as she had in Esmays room and she concentrated on stripping then putting fresh bed sheets and pillows on the bed as she had before, she had just finished when looking up she saw a painting hung over the bed, it showed a woman in a very fine cream and gold dress wearing a pearl choker necklace with a emerald pendant hanging from it, her hair was a deep autumn red and she wore a diamond tiara, she was standing in front of a very large imposing looking country house / small palace that only seemed to enhance the womans beauty.Staring at the Painting Hattie could only stare at it until she saw on the womans right hand a gold band that she recognized, looking down at her own right hand she saw the wedding ring given her by Marcus, raising her arm compared the ring in the painting with the one on her finger they were the same, which meant that this was a painting of Marcuss first wife and Esmays mother Susan. looking again at the the elegant beautiful woman in the painting Hattie knew she could never compare to her, that she Hattie would never be anything more than a distant second best to that woman, finishing cleaning the room as fast as she could to escape what she thought must be the disapproving gaze of what in her mind she could only think of in capital letters as THE FIRST WIFE. Closing the bedroom door behind her Hattie breathed a sigh of relief, then moving on she cleaned the other rooms upstairs and was just finishing as the clock in the center of town rang midday. After washing her hands Hattie set about making herself some lunch with whatever food was left, which was very little but a couple of sandwiches with the last of the meat and the last apple with a cup of tea was enough to keep her going. Then she continued cleaning downstairs, she had just finished polishing the floor in the main drawing room when she heard the outside kitchen door open footsteps enter then heard Esmays voice call out in a slightly uncertain tone of voice.

" Hattie are you there?"

" Yes Esmay im in the drawing room." Esmay came and stood in the doorway looking round, it was _clean_ the room had not only been dusted but the furniture had been polished, looking down she realized that included the floor!

" Ive been busy Esmay so why dont you go upstairs and leave your bag in your room and then well go into town and you can show me the beat places to shop for food and other things." A few minutes later Esmay came back down after putting her school bag on her bed, she had then looked around and realized that it was clean and everything was put away it was just like it used to be when her mother was alive, Esmay just stood there for a minute on the brink of tears then she sniffed and turned and left the room. Downstairs they both left the house a few minutes later and walking towards the town Hattie asked Esmay questions about the shops and Esmay answered giving detailed explanations as to why so and so was a better butcher or baker etc, over the next hour or so Hattie listened as they went from shop to shop, Esmay introducing her to the shopkeepers and stall holders as they went, by the time they had finished and were on their way home, Hattie felt she had picked up a fairly comprehensive knowledge of the shops and the people who ran them that on her own would have taken weeks if not months to get. When they got home and as they were putting everything away Esmay hesitated for a few seconds then thinking she could always just refuse to answer asked the question that had been on her mind since she had found out about the marriage.

" Why exactly did you marry my Father Hattie, tell me." Caught Hattie knew she could not lie and so said the simple truth.

" I had no choice in the matter, Esmay i am under a spell of obedience given to me by a Fairy." Taking it out of her pocket she showed Esmay the circular that her Father had put up around town.

" Read this and take special note of the word _must._" Looking surprised Esmay looked again at the words and realized that she was right someone under a spell like she said would if they read this have no choice but to get married. Esmay looked up at Hattie who smiled and lay a finger on the childs lips to silence her.

" Shush child there is nothing you can do and its no ones fault, not your fathers certainly if anyone is to blame then I am the one to blame."

" How do you figure that?" Esmay asked.

" Well if i had been looking where i was going when i ran into the garden at Prince Chars wedding reception and..." Hattie explained to Esmay everything that had happened from the moment she bowled Lucinda over and she had been given the Gift of obedience, onwards being sent to Madame Ediths as punishment for dancing with a squire, being made to be a servant and a maid to the students, the months of being constantly told to work harder and faster, to clean rooms, wash clothes, scrub floors, and to cook meals. as she talked Hattie watched Esmays face very carefully, and as she continued her tale she saw signs of what she was looking for, sympathy but not pity.

" So you see Esmay there is nothing anyone can do, the reasons your father needed a wife havent gone away so, I am married to your father he is my husband and I am his wife, you are now my stepdaughter, I am now your stepmother i have been commanded to love honor and obey him and so i do with all my heart and soul, more i have been commanded accidentally but still i _must_ obey the command to be the perfect wife and mother to his children, and whats more to be _happy_ about it." When Hattie had finished speaking Esmay said nothing for a minute then she flung her arms around Hattie hugging her as tight as she could and burst into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the ones I invented etc. etc.

Hattie looked down at Esmay and said. " Hush child, crying won't help the situation at _all _so dry your eyes." Producing a hankerchief from her sleeve Hattie wiped the tears from her Stepdaughters face then said.

" Now help me finish putting the shopping away and then we'll make a start on getting dinner ready for when Marcus returns home." Turning Hattie began filling the cupboards and after a few seconds Esmay was helping her. Afterwards as they began preparing for the evening meal Esmay found herself wondering about the spell, gift or curse it maybe but how did it work? Hattie when she was asked could only say that she could not resist an order even for a moment no matter how hard she tried to, not even her fathers leaflet.

" What would happen if you were given an impossible order?" Hattie stopped what she was doing, after several seconds thinking about it she said.

" I honestly do not know Esmay, but... " Before Hattie could utter another word Esmay said.

" Hattie go over to the wall and walk up it and then stand on the ceiling above me. " Unable to resist she obeyed walking to the wall she put first one foot on the wall then the other, but instead of falling backwards on to the floor as she expected she found herself walking up the wall and then standing on the ceiling, moving to stand above Esmay she looked down at her and reaching down she closed Esmay's open mouth.

" A lady never stands with her mouth open my dear." Hattie said then looking at the childs upside down face she began to giggle then to laugh louder and louder, after a minute she managed to get herself under control and stopped.

" Well we have an answer to your question just not the one we were expecting, now Esmay could you please get me down from here?" Esmay blinked then turned and looked around as if she was just waking from a dream turning back she looked up at Hattie who was still impossibly standing on the ceiling above her.

" Um... sorry i'm just trying to get used to... i mean this...this is..." Hattie who had been feeling the same things could hear the confusion and a note of fear in Esmays voice so taking care to speak slowly and calmly she said.

" Esmay close your eyes and take a deep breath and count to ten." Esmay stopped babbling then did as she said after which she looked much calmer, opening her eyes Esmay said in a voice that sounded somewhat calmer than before.

" Hattie go over to the wall and walk down it and then come and stand on the floor in front of me right there." As she spoke she pointed at the floor, shortly Hattie was standing on that spot right side up smiling.

" Thank you Esmay for getting me down from the ceiling."

" I'm sorry Hattie i didn't realise..."

" Neither of us did, so we've both learned something new, that the spell is more powerful than we thought. Now lets carry on and prepare dinner, but first could you release me from this patch of floor please?" Hattie said pointing at her feet which were stuck to the floor.

"Er.. you are free to move Hattie."

" Thank you again Esmay."

" Please stop thanking me all the time Hattie."

" Yes Esmay." Two hours later shortly before dinner was ready to be served Marcus returned home and after going upstairs to wash his face and hands they all sat down to dinner. After dinner was finished and Hattie had done the washing up they went into the drawing room where Hattie helped Esmay with her homework while Marcus worked on some financial paperwork, Then when the homework was finished Esmay sat at the piano and practised first her scales and then slowly but carefully played chopsticks with only a couple of errors to mar the playing.

" Can you play the piano Hattie?" Marcus asked and instantly every lesson she had recieved at Madame Ediths Finishing school flashed through Hattie's mind and every piece of music she had ever heard was in her finger tips just waiting to be played, also as it was a direct question she could do nothing else except answer him truthfully.

" Yes i can Marcus." " Play a tune for us then Hattie." Forced to comply with his command Hattie sat on the stool next to Esmay and raised her hands above the keyboard, she thought of a song that she had heard at Her stepsister Ella's marriage ball and suddenly she began to play. The song was a sprightly dance which she played note perfect from beginning to end, as the last note echoed into silence there was a pause then Esmay clapped her hands together and said.

" That was wonderful Hattie, please play another tune." She hesitated, it wasn't a command but she wondered to herself just how much she could remember so she thought of when she was eight years old and a melody that was played at a recital her mother had taken her to, it was the one and only time she had ever heard it and placing her hands on the keys she closed her eyes and began to play. The music ebbed and flowed as Hattie brought forth the melody from so long ago, when she finished playing Hattie let her fingers rest lightly upon the keyboard opening her eyes only when she heard Marcus say softly.

" Hattie that was beautifull, i didn't realise you could play the piano that well." Marcus said softly, turning to look at him she could see that he had been deeply moved and at that moment Hattie wanted more than anything to tell him the truth, to unburden herself about the situation she found herself in, the 'gift', the commands from a leaflet of all things which had made her marry him and the overheard orders to be perfect in speech and behaviour as a loving wife and mother. Nothing of this appeared on her face or passed her lips of course, a 'perfect' wife would never indicate that anything was wrong, and she could not tell him about the spell as she had been ordered to tell no-one anything about it, it was then that she wondered again if the spell Lucinda had cast on her was a more powerful one than the one placed on her stepsister Ella.

" I had very good teachers Marcus." Hattie replied being unable to say what she _really_ wanted to say. Later as she was walking towards her bedroom she passed her stepdaughters room and noticed that the door was open and then heard Esmay's whispered.

" Come into my bedroom now Hattie." Obeying she saw Esmay sitting up in her bed. " Esmay you should be asleep." " I will but first i wanted to give you this, it's important to you." She handed Hattie a small card on which was written the word, STOP! in capital letters. " Turn it over." Doing so Hattie saw written on the other side DO NOT OBEY LAST ORDER! obediently she turned the other side back up.

" it might help you with overheard orders you hear accidentally." I am not allowed to thank you Esmay so i won't but if i could i would." Hattie smiled.


End file.
